


Pretty Smart

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: 5 Times Wally Helped Robin and The One Time He Didn't [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Big Brother!Wally, Dick is really not that important in this particular series, I mean, M/M, Soulmate AU, Vampire!Dick, he's mentioned...I think, not much else to say, not that it matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: In which Wally helps Steph with her Chem homework.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know about Steph in this series:  
> She is not a vampire, she was Spoiler before. She lives at the Manor. And she's the same age as Tim
> 
> Steph is 15, Wally is 23, Dick is 21. 
> 
> Takes place after S2...That being said, it seems obvious that Wally didn't die in Endgame. All will be explained later, for now, just know that he's back and Steph is now Robin. I think that's it.

     “So basically all you need to do is understand the fundamental principles of the base element and the element you’re combining it with in order to determine what kind of reaction will occur.” Wally said with a tone that implied he was explaining why two plus two equalled four rather than how different elements fused together on a molecular level.

     Stephanie groaned and let her head fall to the counter with a heavy thud and sat there like that, showing no signs of moving from her defeated position any time soon.

     “Do you want me to start from the beginning? ‘Cause I can totally do that. I was probably talking too fast anyways.” The ginger asked with a small frown on his face as he began flipping the pages of the chemistry book back to the beginning of the chapter. He froze when he heard quiet laughter from the blond sitting across his kitchen counter.

     “What’s so funny? Did I make another chemistry pun? Dick says I should try to reign them in sometimes but I don’t even know when I’m making one anymore to be honest.” The younger girl sat up and shook her head, blonde hair falling from the messy bun on her head with the movement.

     “No, no puns this time. I was just laughing at something Tim said, and my own response if I’m being honest.”

     Green eyes, widened and he gave a mock glare at the young hero.

     “Look, I know chemistry can be boring to some people, though I don’t really know how, but you asked me for help, the least you could do is pay attention Steph.” Though he tried to hide it, he sounded a little irritated.

     “No, I was paying attention. I actually understand it much better now. It’s just,” The teenager trailed off.

     “Just what?” 

     “It’s just that I underestimated you. Which is something I know I shouldn’t do, especially with Bruce over my shoulder, but I just realized that I was stupid to and there was no reason for it either.” The speedster continued to look at her with a confused expression. And the blond sighed and continued to elaborate.

     “I just forget how smart you are sometimes Wally.” A frown found its way onto a freckled face and he was about to open his mouth with some kind of comeback but was stopped as the blonde continued.

     “I mean, not like your general intelligence, hell, you’d have to be pretty damn smart to last this long with jobs like ours, but, I forget sometimes that you’re a genius. Like an actual genius.” A blush creeped over both of their faces and Wally gave a smirk.

     “Yeah, I guess it  _ is _ kind of easy to forget that some people are blessed with brains  _ and  _ beauty. Not everyone is so lucky.” Stephanie looked up and laughed, a loud and genuine one that echoed around the apartment Wally shared with Dick.

     “Now I know what Dick sees in you, it must be your humbleness. And, not to stroke your ego anymore or remove some of the blame from myself, I just think that a lot of people, well, some people, forget that you’re some kind of science wiz.” The older of the two smiled and leaned back in his chair a bit,

     “Well, I mean I don’t know why. Not anyone can duplicate a complex chemical substance to give themselves superpowers at the age of 11.”

     “True, true.” Wally laughed easily.

     “I guess I’m just used to people underestimating me sometimes. I mean, the people closest to me know my genius level intellect is nothing to be forgotten, Barry, Dick, Iris and Bart.” The blond chuckled again, “I just like to let everyone else think what they will. Like Babs always says, let them underestimate me.” Stephanie nodded, her expression thoughtful,

     “Street smart and book smart.” Wally smiled at her.

     “Eh you’re not exactly stupid either. You’re pretty damn smart to.” A blush crept up the blonde’s cheeks and she shook her head.

     “Nah, I’m nothing special. Average intelligence.” The older man frowned,

     “Hey you’re super smart. I mean, you were Spoiler before you were Robin. Always figuring out what your dad was planning. That takes some serious brain power. You managed to get close to Tim, Mr. Spock himself, that takes a lot too. And you managed to convince Batman to let you become Robin while Tim is off on that mission. Convincing Bruce to do anything takes a lot of brains, a lot of smart thinking and proper wording, trust me, I’ve tried and have very rarely succeeded.” The speedster placed a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

     “It’s one thing to let other people underestimate you, but you should never underestimate yourself.” 

     The subject was dropped for a while after that. The two returning to Stephanie’s chemistry homework, Wally explaining anything she didn’t get and even doing so multiple times with no indication that he was upset about it. Eventually the teen managed to grasp the basic understanding of the chapter. Wally continued to babble endlessly about some science project he had done when he was younger that had included the subject before they called it quits.

     Stephanie put down the pencil she had been fidgeting with mindlessly as the speedster spoke and looked up at the man who was practically an older brother to her.

     “You really think I’m smart?” She blurted out, cutting the ginger off mid sentence. But he didn’t look upset that she had done so. Instead he gave the girl a warm smile.

     “Of course I do Steph! Just because you don’t get one thing doesn’t mean you’re not. No one is perfect at everything. So what you’re not good at chemistry? A lot of people aren’t. I mean I’m complete crap at English sooooo not my thing! No one is good at everything, but everyone is great at some things. You just so happen to be great at kicking ass.” The blonde laughed, her face graced with a large smile.

     “Yeah, just like you’re great at cheering me up when I need it.” The two heroes were quiet for a while

     “It’s what I live for, to help young Robins like yourself, with whatever they need. Colds, doubts, injuries, homework. I’m here for it all.”

     Steph smiled once more.

     “I’m so glad you are Wally.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is babybat! So excited to post it! His chapter/story for this has been done for like 4 months, but I felt it was too soon to post it, it still is I think but I can't wait. I'm like an impatient child on Christmas Morning......Oh wait! I am!  
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Leave me a comment in my stocking :)


End file.
